


all roads end the same

by nezstorm



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Chapter 5 Spoilers, Gen, Lowercase, POV Second Person, Sick Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: the beginning of the end is when you see the stag on the streets of Saint Denis.





	all roads end the same

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know. i've played most chapter 5 today. i'm... _sad_.

the beginning of the end is when you see the stag on the streets of Saint Denis.

you’ve seen it before in a dream, just within arm’s reach, real as the cigarette smoke you blow out, as the blood still smeared on your hand.

you haven’t washed up at the doctor’s.

the stag stares at you, quiet, beckoning, any road you’ll take now you’ll follow. all roads lead to the end.

you weren’t meant to live a long life anyway, a brute force, a weapon, the gun you leave behind on the crime scene.

discarded.

there’s a lot to regret, a lifetime to damn you at heaven’s door and pitch you where they all have seen you anyway: a crusader from hell. 

the stag stares, blinks, walks on towards the chance to save your brother. 

and it’s not your life you’ll save, there’s no redemption for lost souls, but you wipe your hands on your jeans, – pointlessly, the blood never washes off, – and go.

the only way is forward, even if all you can is crawl.


End file.
